Si me amas como soy
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: 27 de Diciembre. Hoy era el día en que ella y su adorado amigo tendrían lo más cercano a una primera cita. Para ser durante invierno, resultaban unas fechas especialmente cálidas y amenas para ello. Ya no quería mentirle sobre quién era, pero no sabía cómo decírselo "Lo quiero decirte es que quiero que dejemos de ser amigos" [XTransceivershipping] Regalito para Fox McCloude


_**DISCLAIMERS**__**:**__ Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, mis OTPs serían canon desde hace uff._

_._

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__**:**__ Esta historia tiene insinuaciones de XTransceivershipping y una que otra sorpresa más por ahí. Es un regalo para un querido amigo mío y espero que le guste a pesar de lo cortito (?) Pero también cumple como mi granito de arena para aportar material a este shipping, bastante infravalorado. Como no tenemos idea de la actitud de Nate o Nancy, más allá de lo poco que tenemos en los juegos y el trailer animado de Black and White 2, tuve que improvisar muchas veces hasta sentirme conforme. Pero aquí el resultado final._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"_****_Si me amas como soy_****_"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

27 de Diciembre.

Hoy era el día.

El día en que ella y su _adorado_ amigo tendrían lo más cercano a una primera cita.

Se habían montado en la noria de ciudad Nimbasa ya varias veces, pero era más para tener charlas casuales y amenas, y a veces hacer uno que otro intercambio de Pokémon. Por lo que cuando ella le preguntó si querría salir alguna vez_ (tras tener un tiempo de descanso de su "ajetreada agenda" y haber reunido suficiente valor)_ y él aceptó gustoso, acordaron encontrarse en la entrada del parque de atracciones de ciudad Nimbasa y, oficialmente, tener su primera cita aún si fuera amistosa.

Para ser durante invierno, resultaban unas fechas especialmente cálidas y amenas para ello.

Yancy siempre era muy animada y extrovertida cuando se subía al escenario, desenvolviéndose como la presentadora de programas que era, pero se volvía una bola de nervios cuando se trataba de Nate. Él no hablaba mucho, pero era muy amable y correcto; lo evidenciaba durante sus charlas por medio del XTransceiver y posteriores encuentros. Además, sus sonrisas eran cálidas y siempre provocaban un calor que se aglomeraba en las mejillas de Yancy.

Antes de partir al punto de encuentro, la pobre sufrió mientras se preparaba por la indecisión de qué conjunto usar. Irónicamente, tras probarse y probarse atuendos, acabó usando el mismo de siempre, debajo de un abrigo más voluminoso y una bufanda para protegerse del frío..

_«Espero que no piense que soy predecible…»_ O en peor caso, aburrida. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y suspiró hasta que dio un respingo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Llevabas mucho esperándome? —Preguntó a sus espaldas una voz conocida.

—¡Ah, Nate…! —Exclamó ella, entre sobresaltada y ruborizada—. Me asustaste.

—Je, je, je —Y ahí le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas amables, con un tinte de culpa—. Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

—N-no pasa nada —Le aseguró, sonriendo tímidamente—. Y descuida, no fue hace mucho que llegué.

—Oh, eso es un alivio —Él se llevó una mano a la nuca, cuando un maullido y un tirón a su pantalón llamó la atención de ambos. Bajaron su mirada y notaron a la hermosa Persian que se restregaba contra las piernas de Yancy. Graciosamente, también llevaba una bufanda rosa alrededor del cuello.

—¡Oh, mírate! —Le fue imposible no sonreír a la de cabellos rosados—. ¡Evolucionaste!

—¡Sí! Lo hizo ayer por la tarde —Explicó Nate—. Te lo quise decir por el Xtransceiver, pero como estabas ocupada, decidí mostrártela al llegar aquí.

Se trataba de la anterior Meowth que ella le había dado por intercambio, entre algunos otros Pokémon. De repente, un destello de luz rojiza surgió del bolso de Yancy, tomó una pequeña forma flotante y vieron que se trataba de un Togetic.

—Vaya, así que también evolucionaste —Murmuró Nate, con un destello misterioso en sus ojos.

Aprovechando que él se distrajo viendo a Togetic revoloteando alrededor de Persian, Yancy repasó al chico de arriba hacia abajo y notó que él tampoco se había vestido diferente para la ocasión, más allá de un par de conjuntos abrigados para combatir el frío. Eso era un alivio de cierta forma.

Decidieron dejarlos afuera de sus Pokébolas y procedieron a entrar al parque de atracciones. Por una vez, pasaron de subirse a la noria y recorrieron lo demás que había para ofrecer._***(1)** _Degustaron unos Casthelados que compraron en un puesto que servía para promocionarlos, incentivando a la gente local a visitar ciudad Castelia.

Mientras los comían, admiraron el colosal árbol de navidad que yacía en el centro del parque, deslumbrando tanto por su tamaño como su belleza navideña. Togetic revoloteó hasta la cima y descubrió que lucía un adorno de Jirachi.

Después de aquello, tanto Yancy como Togetic se emocionaron y cada uno tiró una manga de Nate, todo para subirse a un carrusel recientemente añadido a la feria; repleto de adornos de Ponyta y Rapidash tanto Kantoneses, como Galarianos y hasta algunos Shiny.

Al salir de su momentáneo momento de júbilo, Yancy se ruborizó y soltó tímidamente el brazo del chico. Éste sonrió pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que el Togetic siguió tirando de su manga hasta llevarlo al bendito carrusel. Nate se subió en un Rapidash con el pequeño Pokémon sentado sobre su cabeza, mientras Yancy estaba sobre un Ponyta Galariano al lado de ellos.

Persian se había negado a subir la primera vez, pero Togetic posteriormente la arrastró también, y no le quedó de otra a la felina que subirse sobre un Ponyta shiny. Nate y Yancy se reían, viéndolos sentados en una banqueta frente al carrusel.

—Me disculpo porque Togetic te acabara haciendo subir —Dijo la peli-rosa.

—Está bien —Contestó Nate, sonriendo despreocupado—. Fue divertido. También me animé a subir porque te veías muy emocionada al ver ese carrusel.

—A-a-ah, sí, y-yo… no veía uno desde que era una niña.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —Él alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

Ella estuvo por decir algo, pero se calló al instante y posó sus manos en su regazo. _«Desde que incursioné en el mundo del espectáculo…»_ pensó para sus adentros. No estaba segura de por qué no le rebelaba apropiadamente a Nate que ella era Nancy, la presentadora que tanto salía en televisión. Y por "apropiadamente" se refería a aquél incidente en que su XTransceiver, por traición o por accidente, se activó cuando ella estaba con su atuendo de Nancy. Tuvo que decirle después a Nate que le había atendido una asistente.

Yancy lo miró de reojo y al notar que él la veía fijamente, ella desvió la mirada hacia sus puños cerrados sobre su regazo. Ese mismo gesto evitó que ella notase la mirada de seriedad del contrario, como si Nate estuviera pensando intensamente en algo.

El silencio ligeramente incómodo fue roto por un _"¡Toge, toge!" _cercano. Sus Pokémon se aproximaban tras haberse acabado el recorrido en el carrusel, Togetic sentado sobre el lomo de Persian. Nate suspiró levantándose primero de la banqueta, Yancy tragó grueso pensando que estaba molesto por no contestarle… pero la sorprendió cuando le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la banqueta.

—Ven —Fue todo lo que dijo él, tampoco se oía enojado.

—S-sí… —Y ella con algo de timidez tomó esa mano, levantándose con ese apoyo y se pusieron en marcha. Pero el único pensamiento en la mente de Yancy era:_ «¿Por qué no la suelta…?»_ ya que a medida que avanzaban, el castaño todavía sostenía su mano.

Y no fue sino hasta que salieron por la entrada del parque de atracciones, atravesando algunas calles y llegaron a su destino, que Nate finalmente la soltó.

El Teatro Musical de ciudad Nimbasa.

Tanto por fuera como por dentro ya rebosaba de adornos navideños, y como había calefacción a diferencia de exterior, pudieron quitarse sus abrigos y bufandas para guardarlos en sus bolsos.

—Espera aquí con ellos —Dijo refiriéndose a Persian y Togetic—. Iré a seleccionar los asientos que nos toquen, ¿prefieres los del frente, los traseros o intermedios?

—C-cualquiera está bien para mí.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te compre algún bocadillo?

—C-con una bolsa de papitas estaré bien —Lo vio asentir y alejarse hacia el puesto donde también podían comprar refrigerios, sólo cuando se vio a solas fue que se permitió soltar un suspiro nervioso—. Ah, ya no sé qué hacer…

—Siaaaaan~

—¿Qué dices, Persian? —Yancy la vio confundida, la felina alzó una de sus patitas delanteras hacia ella, luego la apuntó hacia donde Nate y luego hacia Yancy de nuevo. La peli-rosa tardó unos segundos en entender lo que posiblemente le intentaba decir—. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¡Ni hablar!

—¿Siaaaan? —Tan indignado maullido sólo podría haberse traducido en un _"¿¡Por quéeee!?"_

—Pues porque… porque… —Yancy se detuvo al analizar mejor la pregunta.

Cierto, ¿por qué? Era normal su costumbre de disfrazarse para distraerse un rato de su ocupada agenda, sin el riesgo de ser reconocida por sus fanáticos estando en la calle. Sin embargo, Nate le gustaba y era un chico con el que había llegado a sentirse muy bien en sus ratos juntos. ¿Por qué entonces no era sincera con él? Yancy vio a la Persian a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—Porque tengo miedo de que si se lo digo, todo lo nuestro cambie…

Fuera que él se enojara y dejara de hablarle, fuera que se volviera superficial e interesado. Ella creía conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que no se volvería lo segundo, pero sí veía más posible y plausible que ocurriera lo primero. Y si él se enojaba, no podía culparlo en lo absoluto.

Persian casi pareció soltar un resoplido, pero se le acercó para restregarse contra sus piernas como gesto de consuelo. Togetic no parecía entender bien qué pasaba, habiendo revoloteado cerca de ambas todo ese rato, pero también se acercó a la chica y la abrazó contra su mejilla. Yancy tan sólo rió y les agradeció por ser tan comprensivos.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE NO VENDRÁN!?

El grito furioso de una voz masculina los sobresaltó, provocando que la cola de Persian se esponjara del susto. Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaba aquella voz, asomándose detrás de una esquina. Un músico con pintas hippies y largo cabello rubio se encogía del miedo, tratando de esconderse con su guitarra mientras el aparente dueño del Teatro le gritaba mil y un cosas.

—Y-ya le dije, señor —Murmuraba temeroso el pobre rubio—. La cantante me avisó que no podrá venir porque surgió una eventualidad de último minuto, su Liepard se enfermó del estómago y tuvo que llevarlo a…

—¿¡ENTONCES QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE CANTARÁ CONTIGO EN EL INICIO DEL ESPECTÁCULO DE HOY!?

—Yo… ya pensaré en algo, señor…

—¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE PENSARÁS FALTANDO MENOS DE DIEZ MINUTOS PARA EL SHOW!? —Bramó el otro hombre, cada vez más furioso con el tembloroso músico al que le gritaba—. ¡Eres un idiota, Preston!

_«¿Preston…?» _pensó Yancy, mirando todo desde su escondite. _«Ese nombre me suena…»_ y haciendo memoria no tardó en ubicarlo.

Preston, sí, así se llamaba el músico al que había invitado a su programa de televisión ya varias veces. Un buen amigo suyo y de música aún mejor. Y precisamente por ser su amigo fue que una súbita indignación la poseyó. Con una firme expresión que nunca puso estando con Nate, se acercó dando pasos decididos y exclamó:

—¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera?

El furioso hombre se volteó y estuvo a punto de gritar algo, pero al cerciorarse de que se trataba de una chica, apenas se mordió la lengua para no soltar improperios. El tal Preston la miró entre sorprendido y agradecido, obviamente no sabía era la misma "Nancy" con la que tanto convivía en televisión. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el otro hombre miró a Yancy de arriba a abajo y seguidamente, notó a la Persian a los pies de ésta.

—¡Tú, chica! ¿Sabes cantar?

—¿Yo? Desde luego —Asintió ella, poniendo sus manos en su cintura—. Lo que no sé es cómo puede tratar tan groseramente a sus músicos, aún si surgió un error imprevisto.

El dueño pareció rechinar sus dientes, pero optó por ignorar el comentario y sólo la sujetó de los hombros, refunfuñando que si sabía cantar: entonces ayudara reemplazando a la cantante que acompañaría a Preston en el show de esa tarde.

Yancy le habría dicho que no podía, pero tanto los empujones del señor que la llevaron a la parte trasera del escenario, como la expresión de alivio infinito de Preston_ (al verse salvado)_ le hicieron imposible negarse. Persian y Togetic se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero siguieron a los humanos.

Justo cuando desaparecieron de la vista, Nate volvía con las entradas que indicaban los asientos donde deberían sentarse Yancy y él, al igual que cargando una bandeja con refrigerios. Miró en todas direcciones, muy confundido por la ausencia de su amiga.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Al verse a solas con Preston en el escenario, con la gran cortina roja siendo lo único que los separaba de la vista de los espectadores _(y tratando de disimular para que no descubriera quién era)_ Yancy le preguntó qué se suponía que debería hacer.

—Tú tranquila, yo nervioso, lindura —Dijo Preston—. Tan sólo tienes que cantar durante el primer acto y serás libre, así como yo me veré salvado de la furia del jefecito. Y con respecto a tu Persian…

—¿Sian?

—Bueno, se supone que la cantante que vendría tenía un Liepard que bailaría durante el show. Pero eso no es necesario si tu Persian no quiere.

—¡Siaaaan~!

—A mí me parece que ella querrá bailar —Yancy sonrió, sintiéndose menos tensa al ver la disposición de la felina.

—A mí también, oh, sí —Preston se contagió de la animosidad, buscó algo en su maleta de Accesorios para arreglar a Persian para la ocasión—. ¿Te gusta éste?

Persian no pudo más que bufar ante la chaqueta de cuero que le mostraba, casi tirándole un arañazo de mentira para mostrar su descontento. A diferencia de Togetic, que se mostró muy interesado.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —Chillaba Preston, abrazando su chaqueta para evitar que la dañara y Yancy se reía levemente entre disculpas—. A ella le gusta lo lujoso, fino y "divis divis", ¿me equivoco?

—Pues le gustaría verse lo mejor posible, pero sin ser demasiado exagerado —Explicó ella—. Es delicada, pero prefiere atuendos que le den libertad y comodidad para moverse. La traje como Meowth a ver varios musicales en el pasado.

Desde luego, eso fue antes de realizar el intercambio con Nate. Todo con el consentimiento de Meowth al notarse que adoraba combatir, y con él tendría más oportunidades de fortalecerse que quedándose con Yancy. Era delicada, pero seguía siendo fuerte y no dudaba que Nate podría explorar todo ese potencial.

Y hablando de Nate…

Yancy se asomó sutilmente por una esquina de la cortina, viendo hacia los asientos donde ya un buen número de personas ocupaban sus puestos y entre éstas, en los primeros asientos estaba el mismísimo Nate. Parecía buscarlos a ella y los Pokémon, porque veía de vez en cuando a ambos lados. La peli-rosa quiso darse una palmada en la cara, menuda primera cita dejándolo botado ahí.

Curioso, Togetic también se asomó por una esquina de la cortina, y al ver a Nate: revoloteó hacia él tan rápido que Yancy no pudo pararlo. Nate se sorprendió cuando el pequeño Pokémon lo saludó, incluso tomándose la libertad de probar algunas de los alimentos que había en la bandeja. Pero viendo al Togetic ahí, eso confirmaba que Yancy debería seguir en el Teatro.

Hubo un micro-segundo en que sus ojos parecieron fijarse en Yancy, pero el teatro estaba tan oscuro por las luces apagadas que no pudo verla, y eso lo aprovechó la chica para volver a esconderse detrás de la cortina.

—¿Q-qué supone que debería cantar? —Su corazón latía muy rápidamente y luchaba por no ruborizarse con el músico ahí presente.

—¿Estás bien, lindura? —Preston se le acercó con una mirada preocupada, inclinándose un poco para hablarle a la cara—. Te tembló la voz. ¿Pánico escénico?

Yancy tragó grueso y asintió. La invadieron unos súbitos nervios sólo comparables a pánico escénico. ¿Ella? ¿Sufriendo de ello? Menuda tontería, ya había estado frente a cientos… no, miles de personas en sus programas y shows a los que la invitaban. Probablemente ese miedo se debía a que Nate estaría presente, y nada más que en los primeros asientos.

—¿Y-y si me equivoco o tartamudeo como ahora?

—Sian… —Sintió como Persian posaba una de sus grandes, pero suaves patas sobre un costado de sus muslos. Parecía tratar de ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Y debía señalarse que al final aceptó unos Accesorios que constaban de un collar de perlas verdes, un chalequito rojo muy bonito, y un anillo dorado en su cola que combinaba con la pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquila, chiquita, respira y piensa en positivo. ¿Has cantado antes en público? —La vio asentir de nuevo, así que le sonrió y se sentó en un banquillo que había en medio del escenario, ubicado frente a un micrófono que ella usaría—. Entonces de seguro cantas muy bien. ¿Hay algo ahora que lo haga diferente a todas esas veces? —Ella asintió de nuevo, más sutilmente y él se llevó una mano a su barbado mentón, teniendo su guitarra sobre su regazo—. ¿Algún crítico? ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo? ¿Novio?

Ver el rubor de la chica ante la última de sus suposiciones, le hizo soltar una ligera risa amable y le sonrió relajado.

—Así que es un novio~

—Y-ya quisiera yo… sólo somos amigos —Aunque a ella le gustase mucho y quisiera que fuesen algo más—. Todo me va bien, pero me pongo muy nerviosa con él cerca. Y si así es siendo amigos, imposible poder decirle lo que siento. Además hay… algunas cosas que lo complican más.

—¿Y si le dedicas una canción?

—D-de seguro estaré tan nerviosa que me olvidaré de la letra…

—Entonces hagamos esto, ¿por qué no cantas algo que refleje lo que quieres decirle?

—¿Hablas de… improvisar?

—Exactamundo~ —La notó juntar sus manos frente a su pecho y ver temerosa la cortina, por lo que el músico empezó a dudar también—. Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, lindura…

Yancy negó y a pesar de sus nervios, insistió que ya se había comprometido a ayudarlo y no dejaría que ese jefe tan odioso le volviera a gritar. Preston se sorprendió por su firmeza, pero sonrió con sincera gratitud y simplemente hizo un gesto señalando al micrófono. Yancy respiró hondo y se colocó a su lado, parada justo frente al micrófono y tras algunos segundos, la cortina por fin fue subiendo lentamente.

Un par de brillantes reflectores los apuntaron, iluminando el escenario lo suficiente para que los vieran hasta en las últimas gradas. Se escucharon algunos aplausos de anticipación, pero Yancy no les prestó atención porque ésta se concentraba en la mirada de Nate, fija en ella y combinando sorpresa con un toque de… ¿aceptación?

Preston le murmuró gentilmente que empezara a cantar, no importaba lo que fuera, él la seguiría con alguna tonada improvisada y nadie lo notaría. Persian se restregó contra su pierna, ronroneando en señal de apoyo.

Por su lado, Togetic pareció entusiasmarse de verla en el escenario, tanto como cuando evolucionó en medio de uno de los programas a los que asistió con Nancy. Nate le dedicó una leve miradilla sospechosa al Pokémon y luego a Yancy, pero ahora la sorprendida fue la chica al notarlo aplaudir levemente. ¿La estaba animando? Fuese así o no, los nervios que la invadieron habían menguado ligeramente. Sostuvo el micrófono entre sus manos y empezó a mover sus labios, las palabras salieron en un ritmo lento, pero agradable.

_(…) Una chica conoció a un chico y mucho le gustó…_

_Tan feliz sería yo, si me amas como soy_

_Este amor fuerte es, más grande mañana que hoy…_

_Lo será, si yo sé que me amas como soy (…)_

Escuchando la primera estrofa, analizando qué melodía podría servir para acompañarla, Preston empezó a tocar con dulzura las cuerdas de su guitarra en un ritmo que encajaba perfectamente con la letra. Y al mismo tiempo, Persian comenzó a bailar con movimientos elegantes, lentos y que la hacían parecer toda una bailarina de ballet.

Yancy sintió sus mejillas calentarse al asimilar lo que cantó, y ese calor sólo se incrementó al proseguir a una velocidad diferente, pero todavía agradable.

_(…) ¿Seré yo la que tú buscas?_

_¿Cuál tu amor escogerá?_

_¿Puedes ver que tú me gustas?_

_Mis ojos lo dirán… (…)_

Eso lo cantó mirando fijamente a Nate, cuya cara estaba seria pero ligeramente enrojecida. Sí, definitivamente él sabía que estaba dedicándole aquella canción improvisada. ¿Pero entendería el otro significado detrás de la misma? Yancy ya no quería mentirle sobre quién era, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Todavía temía como pudiera tomárselo, y aún así…

_(…) Lo que ves puede engañarte,_

_La verdad es mi interior…_

_Con esperanza y ternura,_

_Verás mi corazón… (…)_

Nate apretó ligeramente un puño sobre su rodilla, ya ni siquiera buscaba evitar que Togetic se acabara todos los refrigerios, únicamente veía a su amiga y nada más.

_«Yancy…»_

Ninguna persona entre el público se atrevía a hacer el menor ruido, a lo mucho una que otra lo rompería susurrando cosas sobre lo bonita que era la chica, su voz o la canción (desconocida) que interpretaba. Tampoco faltaban halagos sobre la hermosura de la Persian bailarina.

_(…) Tuya soy, y juntos_

_Siempre hemos de estar así,_

_Si me amas como soy… (…)_

_«Ay, que bonita canción…»_ pensaba Preston, todavía tocando la guitarra y moviendo ligeramente su cabeza al ritmo de la letra de Yancy, hasta que…_ «¡Momento, momento! Esa voz al cantar me suena de algún lado… se escucha casi como…»_

Sin descuidar el movimientos de sus dedos contra las cuerdas, el rubio miró de arriba hacia abajo a la muchacha y al prestar mayor atención a su piel clara, su pelito rosado y demás detalles, su mente hizo click:_ «¿¡Nancy…!?»_

_(…) Nadie sabe qué vendrá_

_Pero puedo prometer…_

_Que a tu lado he de estar,_

_Si me amas como soy… (…)_

Para ese punto, la cara de Yancy parecía un tomate.

Y de todas formas, sus nervios se habían disipado lo suficiente para cantar con más seguridad, emoción y casi convicción la repetición de una estrofa anterior, pero ahora como si fuera una declaración más que una canción.

Estaba decidida, después de acabar aquél numerito y sin importar cómo fuesen a terminar las cosas: le diría toda la verdad a Nate y asumiría lo que fuese que sucediera.

_(…) Tuya soy, y juntos_

_Siempre hemos de estar así,_

_Si me amas como soy…_

_Si me amas… como… soy (…)_

La última oración la cantó disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta detenerse al igual que el baile de Persian. Y tras los últimos acordes de la guitarra de Preston, el silencio que siguió fue roto por la colosal hilera de aplausos del público.

Preston hizo una reverencia tras levantarse del banquito y Persian lo imitó graciosamente, pero bufó cuando él le preguntó en un murmullo: _"¿Te dejo conservar la tiara y me devuelves lo demás?"_

Yancy tragó grueso cuando Nate, sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual con ella, se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento de labios le hizo saber que la esperaría afuera del Teatro. Togetic revoloteaba en círculos sobre las cabezas de la gente, ignorando al chico que se retiraba al preferir acercarse a Persian y Yancy, dándose algo parecido a una chocada de palmas con Persian por su formidable desempeño.

Una vez la cortina volvió a bajar, permitiendo que se fueran preparando los que harían el siguiente acto, Yancy pudo dejar salir el aire contenido.

Y mientras Preston la felicitaba por su gran actuación y capacidad de improvisación: Togetic chismeaba el bolso de los Accesorios hasta que sacó la chaqueta de cuero, y unos lentes de sol que hacían juego. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Preston, pero cuando se propuso quitárselos…

—¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! —Chillaba el pobre, ya que Persian apretaba la muñeca clavando las garras de una de sus patas—. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Dejaré que se quede con las cosas! ¡Por favor, dile que me suelte, Nancy!

—¿¡Eh!? —La susodicha se olvidó momentáneamente de la incertidumbre de Nate, ya que su amigo hippie le evidenció que ya lo sabía todo. Y aún si hubiera sido una suposición, su reacción habría servido de confirmación o, como mínimo, haber levantado sospechas—. ¡Persian, no seas mala y deja que Preston recupere sus accesorios! Tú también, Togetic.

El par de Pokémon protestaron por ello, pero tras una mirada suave pero severa de la peli-rosa, no les quedó de otra que obedecer. Y un aliviado Preston, tras guardar dichos accesorios en la seguridad de su bolso, estuvo a punto de preguntarle muchas cosas a su amiga… pero ella apenas pudo sujetar a Togetic y salir corriendo del escenario, con Persian yendo tras ella y exclamando un agitado:

—¡Fue un placer ayudarte, Preston! ¡Ahí nos veremos!

—¡Eh, nena, se te quedó tú…! —El músico se quedó con las palabras en su boca ante la velocidad con que se fue la chica, sujetando algo del suelo y tras analizarlo, una súbita realización vino a su mente: _«¡MOMENTO! Uy, me olvidé por completo que debo buscar el mío»_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_«¿Nate estará molesto…? »_

Yancy caminaba todavía sosteniendo a Togetic entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido tras haber comido todos los bocadillos de la bandeja.

Caminaba con la mirada decaída, a unos pocos metros detrás de Nate, quien avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos y, de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza sobre su hombro levemente para verla. Como si se quisiera cerciorar de que lo estuviera siguiendo.

Para sorpresa de la peli-rosa, habían vuelto al parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Y para aumentar dicha sorpresa, los pasos de Nate los llevaron hasta la noria, cuyas luces estaban encendidas al igual que las de los otros establecimientos, pues hacía rato que empezó a ponerse el sol.

Nate le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Persian, a lo que ésta se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y posó las delanteras a un costado de Yancy; acercó su hocico hacia el Togetic durmiente y, sin despertarlo, lo sujetó suavemente del cuello como una madre haría con sus gatitos. Confusa, Yancy la vio alejarse_ (no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Nate y luego a ella) _y el chico abrió la puerta de la cabina que les tocó, para después decir simplemente:

—Las damas primero.

Yancy tragó grueso, pero entró con recelo y Nate hizo lo mismo después de ella.

Con la puerta cerrada y ambos sentados, uno en el asiento de cada extremo, la noria empezó su movimiento.

_«Está molesto, sí, de seguro está muy molesto…»_ pensaba la pobre chica, apretando sus puños sobre su falda y negándose a establecer contacto visual con su acompañante.

—La canción estuvo hermosa —La voz de Nate la sobresaltó—. Cantas muy bien.

—¿A-ah? Eh, yo… g-gracias…

—Creo que nunca la escuché. ¿Es nueva?

—P-podría decirse que sí, yo… y-yo la inventé —Reuniendo algo de valor al sentir que no parecía enfadado, ella alzó la vista y notó su seria, aunque gentil mirada marrón—. La inventé en aquél instante…

Si se juró empezar a ser sincera, sería mejor empezar de una vez. Nate alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—No sabía que eras compositora…

—N-no realmente —Se sinceró ella—. Pero sí suelo cantar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como en aquél programa donde Togepi evolucionó?

Otros segundos de silencio se apoderaron de la cabina. La boca de Yancy se entre abrió y, lentamente, sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta quedar como platos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban ruborizadas, sino más bien pálidas como la leche.

—¿Lo sabías…?

—Lo sospeché, en realidad —Aclaró él, alzándose de hombros—. Tuve una corazonada desde el incidente del XTransceiver, así que me puse a ver tus programas por la televisión. Más allá del parecido físico, no tenía suficientes pruebas para confirmarlo. Claro está, hasta aquél programa en que el Togepi de Nancy evoluciona y, coincidentemente, descubro que ya tenías un Togetic en nuestra primera cita.

—N-Nate, lo siento, yo… —Yancy tragó grueso y volvió a despegar su mirada de la ajena—. Desde un tiempo para acá, tuve ganas de decírtelo, lo juro. Pero yo… tenía miedo y…

—Respóndeme algo —Aunque no fue cortante, Nate se escuchaba tan firme como sus ojos—. Lo que dijiste en aquella canción, ¿es verdad?

Yancy no contestó y él frunció ligeramente su ceño, pero estuvo por insistir cuando ella dijo casi en un murmullo que sí. Nate suspiró pesadamente y se levantó con cuidado, acercándose hasta sentarse junto a ella y posar su mano sobre una de las ajenas. Curiosamente, Yancy no se sobresaltó por eso.

—Yo… no tienes que darme una respuesta, ni mucho menos corresponderme —Aseguró ella con honestidad—. Sólo quería empezar a ser sincera, tanto con lo que siento por ti como con… bueno, conmigo… con este asunto de "Yancy" y "Nancy".

—Ya veo. Te agradezco por ser sincera, a pesar de todo —Dijo Nate, con voz gentil pero aún sin sonreír.

_«Ya lo veo venir. Trata de ser amable para no herir mis sentimientos, agradece por todo, pero hasta ahí…» _Pensaba ella con sabia resignación, pues una amiga con la que frecuentaba algunos programas de espectáculo_ (proveniente de Kalos y que emprendió una carrera de actuación)_ había sufrido un rechazo de su primer crush. Yancy sabía los detalles porque consoló a Serena cuando ésta se lo dijo, aparentemente su crush había empezado una relación con una chica de Sinnoh._***(2)**_

Serena dijo que el rechazo había sido tal como lo que Nate estaba haciendo, precisamente eso había sido lo más doloroso. Sin embargo, de eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo y, actualmente, la actriz y repostera Kalosiana había empezado una relación con un atractivo joven llamado Christoph; otro amigo de ambas y perteneciente al mundillo del espectáculo. Serena le decía "Curtis" cuando salían en público, ambos disfrazados para no ser reconocidos._***(3)**_

—Yancy, o Nancy, como sea que te llames —Nate sonó un tanto divertido por ello, y eso se le contagió a la susodicha un poco.

—Je, que original fui, ¿no? —Comentó con ironía. ¿Yancy? ¿En serio? Hubiera inventado un nombre menos evidente como Narsy, Andy, o lo que fuera en lugar de cambiar la primera letra y ya.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Y fue precisamente en aquel momento que la noria se detuvo, siendo la cabina de ellos la que más elevada estaba. Yancy tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que Nate dijo, sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y estaba por apartar la mano de la de él. Pero Nate, al contrario, la apretó más y sujetó la otra, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—Lo siento, no quise que sonara así —Aclaró avergonzado—. Creo que a mí no me funciona improvisar de forma épica como a ti. Lo que… lo que quise decir fue…

Vaya, eso sí era digno de verse.

¿Nate avergonzado? ¿Nate con voz tartamuda?

Eso ayudó a mitigar el súbito dolor que sufrió el corazón de la Idol, mentiría si dijera no se le hacía adorable.

—Quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, para que empecemos a ser novios —Explicó por fin, apretando un poco más las manos de ella, pero sin llegar a herirla—. Tú también me gustas, y mucho, "Ancy".

¿Eso había sido un apodo?

Bueno, servía mucho para no etiquetarla como Nancy ni Yancy.

Y viniendo de alguien como Nate, significaba mucho.

—¡T-tonto, me asustaste!

Y la nueva sorpresa había sido el golpecito que ella le plantó a él, seguido de otro y otro.

Todos en el pecho y sin doler en lo absoluto.

Y en lugar de indignar a Nate, le cautivaron hasta hacerlo reír.

—Se nos fue la timidez, ¿eh? —Ella habría dicho algo más, pero Nate la sorprendió al sujetarla del mentón y murmurar—. Eso me gusta, quiero que seas tú misma conmigo.

Y la besó gentilmente en los labios. Ella se puso más roja que la parte superior de un Voltorb, él tampoco se escapaba de tener un muy ligero rubor.

En el frío ambiente navideño, los labios del otro eran sumamente cálidos.

La noria retomó su marcha y cuando la cabina de ambos se abrió, los dos se bajaron y fue entonces que el XTransceiver de Nate empezó a sonar. Extrañado por quién lo llamaría a esa hora, contestó y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de nada más y nada menos que…

—¿¡PRESTON!? —Exclamó la ahora novia de Nate, viendo al hippie apuntando hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la pantalla del aparato.

_«¡AJÁ! ¡Sabía que eras tú, Nancy!»_

—¿Cómo conseguiste el número de Nate?

—Eso también me interesa —Agregó el susodicho.

_«Pues, bueno, como se te quedó el XTransceiver en el…»_

—¿De nuevo? —Nate no sabía si sorprenderse o no.

—¿¡Revisaste los contactos de mi XTransceiver!? —Y ahora la "Ancy" estaba enojada, no sabía si con el músico o consigo misma por su error.

_«¿Y qué iba a hacer? Te fuiste y tenía que confirmar que eras tú, pero no podía llamarte desde mi XTransceiver porque me lo siguen arreglando en el taller. Así que busqué entre tus contactos, vi mi nombre y pues al ver este otro adornado con corazoncitos, supuse que sería el de tu no-novio y cuando llamé, al ver al mismo chico del público y a ti, pude confirmarlo»_

Yancy se dio otra palmada en la cara y Nate ladeó su cabeza ante el término "No-novio", algo que ahora era diferente.

—Bueno, me acercaré hasta la entrada del Teatro para buscarlo, ¿te veo allá, Preston?

_«¡Claro, lindura! Aquí los espero a ti y tu no-novio»_

Nate ahora frunció el ceño. No sabría decir si por repetirse el término "no-novio", o porque aquél hippie se dirigiera a Ancy como "lindura".

Pasados algunos minutos, sentada en la entrada del parque y con Togetic durmiendo sobre su cabeza, Persian vio que se acercaban los humanos a los que esperaba. Los ojos de la felina brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su carita toda hermosa, todo por ver a su nuevo entrenador y su entrenadora original tomados de la mano.

Era claro que estaban dispuestos a empezar algo nuevo juntos.

Y él, sin dudas, la amaría como era.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

_***(1)** Me tomé la libertad de expandir las atracciones del propio parque para hacerlo más "autónomamente completo" aparte de la noria. Y así que los demás lugares de entretenimiento de la misma ciudad como el teatro, etc, no fueran lo único a lo que ir._

_._

**_(2)_**_ Referencia al oneshot Morpheusshipping de regalo de Navidad que me escribió el mismo Foxy XD digo, si personajes como Brendan hicieron cameos en pelis del anime, ¿quién quita otros personajes como Nate, Yancy y Curtis también pudieran "existir" en el animeverse, aún sin verse en el mismo lore?_

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_Si, CurtiSerena fue el plot twist del año, jajaja pero así como Yancy, el pobre Curtis es bastante infravalorado y ni hablemos de su ship con Rosa (sea porque la shippean con Nate o, incluyéndome, con el rival Hugh) no quise escribir algo de Yancy sin dedicarle alguito a él._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Para quienes reconocieran la letra de la canción, o más aún, el título del Oneshot: ¡chóquenlas! XD

Y para los que no, pues se trata de una canción _(ligeramente cambiada en detallitos, porque es un dueto y aquí oa adapté de solo) _del doblaje venezolano de la película de Barbie: _"la princesa y la plebeya". _Todo un clásico y gran película, al igual que las primeras películas de Barbie. Nada que ver con las de un punto hasta ahora.

Y ahora, Foxy, si leíste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado.

Hubieron complicaciones al momento de subirlo, pero al fin se pudo.

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
